White Flag
by Princess Emmanuella
Summary: "I will go down with this ship  And I won't put my hands up and surrender  There will be no white flag above my door  I'm in love and always will be..." Please Read and review. Thank you!


**Author's Note: **

**Princess E.: I'm back! I know I should be working on the first chapter of Things Changed Since Then, but I had to put this up! I had this written a month ago and now I just edited it to the best of my abilities then post it! I love this song so much! Now since the other Titans' are not in this one shot, they will be here! So without a futher ado...**

**Beast Boy: Princess Emmanuella do not own the song or the Teen Titans! They go to their rightful owners, but I must ask did they have to stop when Starfire and Robin get together! Couldn't they find some love for the Beast. OW!**

**Raven: *Pulls Beast Boy boy by the ear and drags him away.***

**Cyborg: Don't hurt him to much! *Smiles* Now here is White Flag!**

* * *

><p>White Flag<p>

The beautiful redhead looked at herself in the mirror. To say she was pretty was an understatement. She was gorgeous in her strapless emerald gown that had a bit of a poof starting at the waist and classic white heels. Her long vibrant red hair in a simple bun with her bang put to the side. She smiled as she looked at the clock and made her way to the limo.

At the limo was a short and quite old man with the door opened for the beauty.  
>"How are you ?"He said with smile on his face.<br>"I'm good Jeff and stop calling , please?"

She say with small smile in amusement. He nodded and return the smile. Kori then lay her head on the car window. She was preparing herself to see Robin again or Dick Grayson now. As the limo stopped, her breathe was almost caught in her throat. Another guy opened the door for her and she smiled and thanked him.

She waved and posed for a few pictures delaying going to Bruce Wayne's winter ball. She told the young security guard her name and after his shock he quickly let her in. Kori then spot Bruce after a few minutes and greeted him.  
>"Bruce, how good it is to see you!" She said happily as she gave him a light hug.<br>"Kori, you look beautiful tonight, but do you mind doing me a favor?"  
>"Thank you Bruce and you great too. Sure, but what is it?" She said as she saw Dick Grayson with two young blondes at his side.<p>

"Will you sing before the speech begin please?"Bruce asked hoping that she will say yes.

"Fine, but it will be a slow song then." She said quietly and then left with a quick goodbye and made her way back stage.

Alfred got up and asked the people to settle to down. He then begin a short speech then he introduce Kori.

"And now singing White Flag, is Jump's princess Korina Ander!" He then walked towards the side the same time Kori stepped out.  
>She smiled and walked up to the mike and began:<p>

_"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you_  
><em>Or tell you that<em>  
><em>But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it<em>  
><em>Where's the sense in that?<em>

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_  
><em>Or return to where we were<em>

_But I will go down with this ship_  
><em>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<em>  
><em>There will be no white flag above my door<em>  
><em>I'm in love and always will be<em>

_I know I left too much mess and destruction_  
><em>To come back again<em>  
><em>And I caused nothing but trouble<em>  
><em>I understand if you can't talk to me again<em>

_And if you live by the rules of it's over_  
><em>Then I'm sure that that makes sense<em>

_But I will go down with this ship_  
><em>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<em>  
><em>There will be no white flag above my door<em>  
><em>I'm in love and always will be."<em>

She then looked directly at Dick and sang the last parts of the song as if she was saying this to him and not singing it to crowds of people.

_"And when we meet, which I'm sure we will_  
><em>All that was there will be there still<em>  
><em>I'll let it pass and hold my tongue<em>  
><em>And you will think that I've moved on<em>

_I will go down with this ship_  
><em>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<em>  
><em>There will be no white flag above my door<em>  
><em>I'm in love and always will be<em>

_I will go down with this ship_  
><em>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<em>  
><em>There will be no white flag above my door<em>  
><em>I'm in love and always will be<em>

_I will go down with this ship_  
><em>And I won't put my hands up and surrender<em>  
><em>There will be no white flag above my door<em>  
><em>I'm in love and always will be..."<em>

As she held the last note a few more seconds. She walked off the stage and made her way outside. She didn't hear the claps nor the people. She didn't even hear Bruce's speech and more dancing. She looked at the stars and smiled.

Finally Robin knows what Starfire feels...

"I'm in love and always will be."


End file.
